Your Little Fairy, Itachi Uchiha Love Story Part 1
by Wrdsista
Summary: This is a Story of Aimi, a rare species of supernatural, she's dangerous and IN danger. Who will help her? Who will SHE help? Who will she love? Find out now! WARNING: SOME STRONG LANGUAGE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, PLEASE DO NOT REPORT ME AS I HAVE WARNED


"He's dead" You said, throwing open the golden double doors, looking blandly at your client. He smiled wickedly, showing an array of sharp pointed teeth which had been capped with gold for extra effect. You didn't move from your spot by the door, not wishing to go any closer to the useless man, but he stepped forward leaning onto his desk, grinning at you.

"Impossible, got any proof?" He asked, his head tilting slightly, his hand gripping a brown fabric bag. You pulled a similar looking bag from off your shoulder, but it was much bigger and blood stained, you looked up and laughed slightly at the startled look on his face. You reached in and lifted the heavy thing from your bag, your fingers squishing into it slightly; you finally pulled it out and threw it lightly into the air, testing its weight before throwing it quickly in the living mans direction. It sailed in the air before rolling to a halt in front of his feet; he shrunk away from it, following the trail of blood to you. "So the rumours are true?"

"The rumours..?" You asked with a curt laugh, pulling the draw strings on your bag and flinging it over your shoulder, you watched the man in front of you stutter before kicking the severed head away from him.

"Yes, the rumour is of a young girl who brings the head of her bounty to her clients in proof of the kill, instead of carrying the body all the way back, but she removes the eyes and leaves them, for she believes the eyes are the door to the soul. She also buries the rest of the body if they are worthy of such treatment"

"Ha, yeah, that'll be me"

"And that she's dangerous, even to her clients" He said moving back, some of the hired muscle around him shuffled anxiously, looking at you. You took a slight step forward drawing your sword from its sheath and letting it drag along the floor, deciding to play with them a little; he pulled a knife from somewhere and held it towards you, his hand shaking unsteadily. "Stay away from me, I've heard of some of the things you've done to you're clients"

"Hm…?" You questioned with a smile, stepping forward anyway, ignoring the knife held by the ignorant man. "That's only when they don't pay me the right amount for a job well done, they think that, because they hired me and that they have a load of puny men around them, I won't kill them. But they learnt the hard way, but, I'm going to make it easy for you. Don't. Fuck. With. Me"

"O-okay" He said, reaching towards his desk, not taking his eyes of you. His hands fumbled around on the desk, in search for the bag of money, when he finally got hold of it, he held it out to one of the men next to him. "Fill it with the right amount"

You watched the man leave, his eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, he returned a few minutes later a bigger bag in hand. He launched it towards you, and before he could even react you had snatched it out of the air and were now holding it by your sides, you other hand holding the sword which was swaying uselessly. "Thank you" You said with a nod of the head, you directed your stare to your client who seemed anxious for you to leave, and you smiled non-the less. "If you ever need my services again, just send for me…"

"I will, although you scare me half to death, you do a good job" He murmured with a nod of his own head, you smiled and turned, pushing closed the golden double doors on your way out. You moved quickly, wanting to get out of the main town quickly and back into the cover of the countryside, you ducked into an alley way and transformed into your normal disguise before stepping out into the street again. You walked brusquely, keeping your head down and weaving between the gatherings of people, you looked around yourself surreptitiously, quite often if someone had paid you full they told others to follow you and kill you, so you always kept a look out. You looked up just in time to dodge and insanely tall person with a large black and red cloak on, you're eyes widened for a second before you quickly looked away, hoping to go un-noticed. You muttered an apology before disappearing into the crowd again, you recognized that cloak, that cloak meant bad news, and you weren't good with bad news.

Quite soon you were out of the village and finally into the country side, you dropped the disguise with a sigh, you didn't use jutsu, you used magic. You were a rare breed of supernatural's, not many are found and if they are they are killed to be used in alchemy to make remedies and elixirs, you were a fairy. Not like the small ones that buzz around with little wands, no, that was just myth. Fairies are lethal killers, swift, agile and silent. Not to mention the allure that it has on mere mortals by being in your presence, but you masked that, since it troublesome for your victims to fall madly in love with you upon sight. Fairies use magic, your mother and father were both pure blooded fairies, not many full blooded fairies were around any more since they had been hunted. Packs and packs of hunters were used to take down 1 fairy at a time, but that proved to be time wasting, so ninja were trained up specifically for this, and even then it would take 5 of them or more to take one down. But if a fairy went up against a single, dangerously strong target, it is uncertain who would win. You had learnt in the past that fairies weren't un-killable, you had never been in a close fight before, but you weren't going to risk it like others of you kind had.

You stopped dead; you were running through the forest, your feet hardly touching the floor when you heard the slight thud of a foot. You ducked behind a tree and silently drew your sword, leaning against the trunk of the tree, pressing your lips to your blade muttering a spell into its scripture. "Formian doust rona"

"Hey, no, stop that right now" Came a sudden warning, you spun from around the tree and held your knife beside your face, raising your arm in the process, ready to strike out. It was the person from before, a straw hat slung on top of their head hiding their features, but this time he was with someone else, who was just shorter. A blue hand moved slowly, the palm facing your way in a sign of peace; they gripped the edge of the hat and pulled it off slowly, you rolled your eyes.

"I'm…Uh… I'm not a wild beast. I won't pounce at sudden movements" You grumbled shifted your weight from one foot to the other, lowering your sword and staring blankly at the revealed face, someone normal would of flinched and run away screaming, but you just blinked abit more tilting your head slightly. "Wow, that's…different…"

"Yeah…uh, what?" The stranger asked, shocked at the calm reaction, he head turned to stare incredulously at the still covered person beside him. "I though Hidan said that all women scream like girls and run away when they see me"

"If I ever find that Hidan guy you're talking about, I'll make him scream like a little girl and watch _him_ run away when he see's me" You growled, clenching your sword tighter, you crouched down slightly eyeing the two suspiciously, suddenly remembering why you were in this situation. "Stop distracting me and tell me who you are and that you want with me"

"We're from the Akatsuki" Came a voice from the still covered person, the blue man turned his head to look at the other then turned to look at you again, you nodded slowly, you're eyes narrowing. "Our leader, he knows what you are, what you can do, he's been watching you for a long time"

"Well, it's been us who have been watching you, but yeah" Interjected the blue man, grinning brightly, nodding his head in satisfaction.

"Shut up"

"Right"

"He wants you to join us, join Akatsuki; he believes you would be a good addition to our organisation" His voice was husky but still smooth and deep, you couldn't describe it, but all you could say was that you wouldn't mind listening to it all day. No matter what it was saying.

"And if I should refuse?" You questioned, your eyes making a quick survey of the area you had stopped in, looking for any easy exits if you decided running was the best option. You fixed your eyes back on the two, they hadn't moved, but the shorter of the two had removed his straw hat and you couldn't help but gawp. It wasn't that he was gorgeous, which he was, it was who he was that shocked you. "You're…you're…"

"Uchiha Itachi" He answered simply, his Sharingan eyes fixed on yours, you quickly looked down at his feet, trying to avert your eyes as soon as possible.

"So you know about my eyes"

"Who fucking doesn't?" You snapped, keeping your eyes on his feet and backing away slowly, you saw his feet move in parallel to yours.

"It's too late, you looked already, you're already in my grasp" He said, his voice lowering dangerously, you looked up into his eyes. His eyes widened slightly before snapping into a glare, the other man looked between you and Itachi, the grin slowly falling off his face.

"What are you waiting for?" You prompted, moving closer to the famous Uchiha, his glare intensified. You wanted to turn and run right then and there but you were too far in to just run away, his hand moved up to unclip the first two clasps of his cloak. "Uh oh" You muttered, turning on your heel and sprinting into the tree line. You heard one pair of feet breaking into a sprint behind you as you hauled ass out of their, a crow flew by your face, slicing into your cheek with its beak. You shrieked, pushing your hand to your cheek to stem the flow of blood, you kept on running, your sword still clasped in your hands. More crows seemed to appear by the minute, flying around your head and moving in to slice at you, you lifted your sword and sliced out cutting one of the crows in half. It didn't die, it seemed to half and then rejoin, and you frowned but carried on running. The crows suddenly began grouping, meshing with each other to become one, and then it suddenly became solid and you ran right into the chest of the undefeatable Uchiha Itachi. He didn't stumble, but you were knocked back and onto your butt, you glared up at the Uchiha and stumbled to a stand. You lurched to a start, flying right past the Uchiha who didn't move to stop you; your heart was pounding in your chest erratically, mostly from the fear. You could see a light in between the trees and you ran for it, not caring where it led you, only as long as you were in the light. You burst out of the tree line, but gripped at a tree to stop your self from flying forward and over the cliff, you panted, letting out a frustrated scream, you were trapped and you could hear the tall one approaching. The other was reforming in front of you, you gripped at your cheek, the blood still spilling from it heavily, and Itachi Uchiha regarded it with some interest. You took a step back, closer towards the edge of the cliff.

"Do you think she'll jump?" The blue one asked, coming up behind the Uchiha, who shrugged nonchalantly. Something was thumping against your mind, wrapping around it and sucking you into the darkness, you took one last look up at the Uchiha before your whole body went slack, falling backwards and off the side of the cliff.

"Shit" Was the last thing you heard, before everything just went…black.

"What did he use against her?" A voice echoed through your mind, something tugged at your eyelid and a bright light shined into them, you groaned and pulled your head away from the prying grasp. The hand gripped your head and pulled it back to its original position, using just abit more force than was really necessary, you groaned in pain wincing angrily.

"Hey, don't be so harsh on her, she's a fairy, yeah" Came a bright male voice right by your head, a hand settled on your forehead and slipped down and into your hair, you didn't deny the touch but you wondered who was being so tender.

"Shut up"

"She is!" Insisted the voice, the hand disappeared before reappearing, but this time his hands were touching against your delicately pointed ears.

"Fairies are lethal, she bloody managed to withstand Itachi's Sharingan, and he had to poison her for it to finally work" Hissed a voice, the rough hands had moved to closed the cut on your cheek, your head was pushed harshly to the side.

"Do that again, and I'll take that needle and ram it into your eyes, many times" You growled, your lips feeling slightly numb and your mouth tasted and felt funny, and it sounded like you had gargled glass. The happy sounding male laughed beside you.

"Well, the princess is awake" Came a gruff reply, but the hands didn't cease in their harsh treatment, something dug into the wound, groping for something. You groaned in pain, trying to lift your arms but they didn't move, you thrashed a little getting one of your feet to co operate enough to kick the person. "Fuck"

"I told you to stop"

"Do you want me to leave the poison in your cheek and you can be as good as paralysed for the rest of your miserable existence" You opened your eyes and blinked, trying to get your eyes to adjust to the light in the room, when you could finally see, you looked around the sterile looking room. "I'm guessing that's a no then"

You turned to see who the owner of the gruff voice was, you let your eyes roam over the others masked face as he lent closer, his green eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, he wore a white hood and a black mask on his face with his eyes being the only visible part. He was frowning as he lent closer, his hands lifting, drawing your eyes to his bare muscular arms. They were covered in a succession of stitches, going all the way up his arms and disappearing under his shirt, his finger nails were painted a deep dark green and the ring on his finger read _Hoku_. His fingers dug into the wound on your cheek again, you yelped slightly and screwed your eyes shut, his hands stilled their movements and you cranked open an eye. He was staring at your eyes, his green eyes boring into yours, before they flickered back to your cheek. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay; you're only trying to help me" You whispered, smiling softly, his fingers continues their movement and you couldn't help but wince.

"You'll be okay, yeah!" Said a voice behind you, you felt like someone had hit you with a bolt of electricity, you jerked forward slightly before spinning around to stare incredulously at the male standing behind you. He was smiling brightly; his blonde hair was pulled into a half pony with a bang falling over his left eye, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, yeah"

"That's Deidara" Said the man who was trying to heal you, you turned your head to look at the green eyed man, you blinked at him expectantly before he held out a large hand. "I'm Kakuzu" His large hand enveloped your dainty one.

"I'm sorry he's being so rough on you, Kakuzu is heavy handed, yeah" The one named Deidara said, over your shoulder, he moved to stand beside Kakuzu, who was glaring vehemently at him. Kakuzu reached forward to tug you back into the right position, his large hands pulled lightly at your chin, trying extra hard to prove Deidara wrong.

"I'm Yuri" You murmured, looking down the table at your feet, you felt something touch your hair and you looked up to see it was Deidara, he seemed enchanted by it.

"Is it true you're a fairy,un?" He asked, his eyes sliding to yours, you nodded slowly as his eyes widened. "How are you still alive, yeah?"

"I'm not that weak…" You insisted, feeling indignant, you gnawed on your bottom lip angrily.

"Deidara just can't seem to let go of the stereotype that fairies are these cute little creatures, no bigger than your thumb" Kakuzu said, shaking his head, obviously exasperated with the blonde.

"But…"

"No Deidara, Fairies are dangerous" Kakuzu hissed, his hand reflexively tightening on your chin, he glanced up into your eyes and shrugged. "No offense"

"None taken"

"They may sound cute, but that's just in fairy tales"

"Fairy tales were actually made up by fairies, to make themselves seem harmless to other, so when we take our other form, we wouldn't be feared. And as time went by, we didn't bother shirking the stereotype, since people didn't believe we existed, that meant that people wouldn't try and find us" You said matter of factly, looking up at them both, Deidara seemed immediately interested and moved to sit beside you on the gurney, you tried to move your legs off the side but they refused to move, when Kakuzu noticed your chagrin he moved them for you, lifting them up and moving them off the side softly.


End file.
